Study Break
by blimeymione
Summary: Hermione and Ron are putting in a late night at the school library when things heat up. *Terrible with summaries, just read!* One shot. Rated M for lemons.


**AN: Yes, this scenario has been done, but I always thought it was hot. I always imagine Hermione would get a secret thrill from getting sexual around a bunch of books. Anyways, I did this Romione one-shot as a side project while I was taking a break from a multi-chapter AU Harry/OC story I'm doing which I'm hoping I'll be able to finish in the next few weeks. I know this isn't terribly good, but maybe you'll enjoy it any way.**

***To the reviewer who mentioned paragraphs – I'm normally pretty good about dividing things up but I wrote this in one sitting and didn't take the time to go back and edit as much as I should. It's fixed now so it may be a bit easier on the eyes.**

**This is told from Hermione's POV.**

I was going over my notes for our upcoming exams next week. It was late; Ron and I were the only two people left in the library, nearly hidden away in a far corner. I glanced at the clock on the wall. 2:30 A.M. Thankfully, tomorrow was Saturday, so I didn't have to worry about getting up early for classes. I was making a note about alternative ingredients for Polyjuice Potion when I felt Ron's eyes on me. I looked up at him. "Ron, how will you ever get good marks if you don't actually study? This is probably the fourth time you've been looking at me instead of your notes," I said, closing my Potions text. "Hermione, have you ever wanted to say something but you weren't sure how to say it?" Ron asked. "What are you talking about?" I gave him a quizzical look. I watched as Ron's face turned the same color as his hair. He looked away for a moment before turning back to me. "Never mind," he said, looking down at his notes again. I gave him a cross look before pulling my Transfiguration text out of my bag. Ron sighed and ran a hand through his shaggy ginger hair. He put down his quill and stood up. "Giving up?" I asked. "No, I just… need a minute," he replied, walking off into another row of bookshelves. Concerned, I got up and followed him. I found him in the last row of bookshelves, sitting in the windowsill. "Ron?" I said carefully. "Are you okay?" He looked out the window as he spoke. "Hermione, how long have we been friends?" "Since first year," I replied, confused by the question. "And friends can tell each other anything, right?" he asked, continuing to look out the window. "Yes, Ron." I walked over to the windowsill and leaned against the wall. "Is something wrong?" Ron scooted over and motioned for me to sit down next to him. I took the seat, smoothing my skirt with my hands as I waited for him to say something. When he said nothing, I looked back up at him. I was startled to find his face inches from mine. He reached a hand up, placing it under my chin. I could feel my heart start to race. He leaned in and pressed his lips to mine gently, just for a moment. When he pulled back, his eyes were wide, mirroring mine. He dropped his hand to his lap.

"I'm sorry Hermione—" I cut him off by kissing him again. He froze for a moment, obviously not expecting my reaction to be what it had been, but then I felt him relax. He broke the kiss, but only to stand up and pull me into the farthest corner of the library. He roughly pushed me up against the bookcase and smashed his lips to mine again. His hands trailed up and down my back as his tongue snaked out and traced my bottom lip. I parted my lips to allow him in. I stifled a small moan when I felt his tongue brush against mine for the first time. I let my hands tangle in his magnificent orange hair and he pressed his body against mine. I felt his hands push up the hem of my sweater, exposing a few inches of my stomach. I removed my hands from his hair to loosen his scarlet and gold striped tie. I pulled his sweater up, and our kiss broke long enough for me to be able to remove his sweater and toss it aside. Upon resuming the kiss, I began unbuttoning his white dress shirt. He groaned when I undid the last button and ran my hands up his chest, feeling his taut muscles. In a flash I found myself shirtless, with only my bra to keep me covered. Ron's lips left mine to kiss at my neck, nipping and sucking here and there. No longer could I hold back the sighs of pleasure since my mouth was unoccupied. My hands fell to his belt, where they hung for a minute before they shakily unbuckled it. "Hermione…" Ron whispered against my neck. I kissed his chest nervously a few times before pushing him back a bit to look into his eyes. "Ron," he looked at me with heavy lidded eyes, "make love to me." "Here?" he asked, barely above a whisper, his eyes round as saucers. I nodded.

It was like I had flicked a switch inside of him. His rough demeanor changed instantly. Fast, hard kisses turned into slow, sensual, desperate kisses. I unbuttoned his pants and pushed them down his hips. They fell with a quiet thud to the library floor. I felt his hands reach around to the back of my skirt and pull down the zipper slowly. My skirt fell down to my ankles a second later. Strangely I didn't feel exposed, even though I was down to my bra and underwear in the middle of a library. I felt like a different person; here I was in a state of undress, snogging my best friend, and I couldn't think of anything else I'd rather be doing.

"We should lay down," said Ron, mid-kiss. He started to lower himself to the floor, bringing me down with him. He hastily rolled up his sweater into a makeshift pillow for me. My heart swelled at his thoughtfulness. I laid there on the library floor, looking up at Ron, my chest heaving with labored breath. He bent down, pressing his lips to mine once more, as he lowered himself on top of me. He kissed my mouth for a few minutes before trailing down my neck, over my collarbone, and down my chest. He kissed each breast through my bra. The thin material of his boxers was beginning to strain at the hardness that continued to grow. I could feel the arousal pooling in the pit of my stomach, and I unconsciously bucked my hips. A low groan erupted from Ron. He pushed his hands under my back to unclasp my bra; I was surprised when he was able to do it one handed. He tossed it off to the side after he slipped it off my shoulders. I gasped aloud when he dipped his head to take one of my nipples in his mouth. I trailed my hands down to his hips, feeling his boxer material under my fingertips. I began pushing them down, hoping he would take the hint and remove them the rest of the way. He did. He sat back on his heels to slowly take off my remaining piece of clothing. I thought my heart was going to thump out of my chest when he tossed my underwear into the growing clothes pile and stared at me. He slipped off his dress shirt and last and started to remove his tie when I stopped him. "Leave it on," I whispered, reaching my hand up to grab it. I used it to pull him back down to me. He kissed me softly and pulled away again, reaching for his wand. He muttered a contraceptive charm, then laid the wand down and kissed me again. "A-Are you ready?" he said shakily. His eyes looked into mine, waiting for me to respond. I nodded.

He positioned himself at my entrance and paused a moment. Then, ever so slowly, he pushed himself inside of me. He never took his eyes off mine. I wanted to savor the moment of him staring so deeply into my eyes, but when he started thrusting his hips, my eyes fluttered shut and a moan escaped from me before I had time to control it. "Oh Godric, Hermione, you're perfect," Ron whispered in my ear, his voice husky with desire. Although we had just started, I could already feel my release building inside of me. I moaned again when his lips pressed to my neck. I felt myself meeting his thrusts moments later. He tensed up for a second when he felt me moving with him. "I won't last much longer if you keep doing that," he said, half-moaning as he spoke. "Faster," was my response. Wordlessly he sped up his thrusts considerably. The lack of warning caused me to dig my nails into his back in surprise. I knew it probably hurt but he said nothing. The noises emitting from him as he continued to thrust were pushing me closer toward the edge. I had never heard anything so sexy in my life, and the fact that he was making these noises because of me almost made me lose control right then.

By now I was gasping for air. I clawed at Ron's back mercilessly, not wanting this to end, but wanting the release so bad I could scream. "Ron, I'm close," I said, breathing heavily. He smashed his lips to mine for the last time. His tongue pushed into my mouth roughly, fighting for dominance over my own. A moment later I cried out when I felt myself start to clench around him. "Oh, Ron!" I called out breathlessly, bucking my hips wildly. "Hermione!" he whispered hoarsely, and I felt him spill inside of me. He collapsed after a few more thrusts, breathless and sweaty. We lay there, not speaking for a moment, the only sound coming from our ragged breaths. Finally, Ron lifted his weight off of me and sat up. "I think we've had enough studying for this evening," he said with a smirk.


End file.
